


Espíritu animal

by Red_Reaper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Reaper/pseuds/Red_Reaper
Summary: Harry Potter descubre su espíritu animal y aparentemente, así como su padre, tiene una facilidad para convertirse en animago. Pero parte del proceso, es aprender a dominar ésta nueva habilidad y la magia que viene incluida con ella. Aunque Severus Snape debe admitir que nunca vio a un animago como el que Harry está a punto de ser.





	Espíritu animal

Si queda oscuro y deprimente, pues tengo una depresión.

Dedicado a Mei Yang Lin, quien es una dulce chica que me ha ayudado mucho a llevar mejor las cosas. También dedicado a mi amigo Rabid y a Mars.

Disclaimer: Nada es de mi autoría, excepto la idea. Personajes (excepto los originales), pertenecen a la mágica saga de Harry Potter y a la brillante autora JK Rowling.

Va a ser un poco descriptivo, así que les aviso de una vez para que estén prevenidos al respecto.

Prólogo:  _Animagi_

–  _¡Potter!_

La vista que tenía en frente, prácticamente lo había dejado paralizado y sudando frío, a pesar de que llevaba un cuarto de hora corriendo por medio castillo en su búsqueda. Plumas blancas por todas partes, pero al mismo tiempo sangre y el cuerpo casi esquelético de un adolescente de quince años, arrodillado en medio de la torre de las lechuzas.

Tenía arañazos por toda la espalda y parecían crecerle alas en los omóplatos. Sus manos temblaban, llenas de sangre y con trozos de piel y plumas encajados en las uñas. Era como si hubiese intentado arrancárselas, pero a juzgar por sus ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas, parecía que no había tenido éxito. Se veía tan inocente en medio de aquella torre, con los ojos ligeramente rojos y como si fuese una especie de ángel caído del cielo.

–  _Intenté arrancarlas pero no pude._

–  _¡Pero qué demonios!_

–  _No podía dormir, sentía un terrible dolor en la espalda y lo próximo que supe es que estaban creciendo en ella._

Caminó tan aprisa como pudo, hincándose junto al muchacho y considerando por un momento si colocar sus manos sobre aquellas alas en crecimiento. Sus ojos se encontraban abiertos a su máxima expresión y como si jamás hubiese visto una cosa así, a lo largo de toda su vida. Era consciente de que existían múltiples hechizos y maldiciones, y mientras acariciaba las plumas con la punta de sus dedos, trataba de recordar alguno que causara semejante reacción en el cuerpo.

Pero la sangre y las plumas no era lo único en el suelo y de pronto sintió un desagradable olor fétido que le hizo retroceder y cubrirse la boca y la nariz con una de sus manos.

Ratas muertas y a medio comer. Sus ojos viajaban desde los animales muertos en el suelo, hasta el muchacho y el resto de las lechuzas a su alrededor, que con sus enormes ojos amarillos parecían delatar la verdadera razón y causa.

–  _No sabía lo que hacía. De pronto tuve que comer algo, pero no deseaba lo mismo de siempre._

–  _¿Qué está pasando, Potter?_ –  _quizá era una pregunta estúpida, pero no sabía qué otra cosa decir._

–  _Se siente como si… como si me estuviera convirtiendo en un animal._ –  _el joven se tambaleó por un momento, pero finalmente se puso de pie con un gesto de dolor que momentáneamente cruzó su pálido rostro._ –  _Profesor Snape… ¿qué me está pasando?_

Su mente viajaba a miles de revoluciones por minuto. ¿Sentirse como un animal en todo su significado? ¿Cómo diablos era posible? ¿Acaso Potter era un animago cuya transformación simplemente había salido mal? Nadie se convertía en animal solo porque sí.

**NA:** Es cortito, pero así quise que fuese la introducción. Que les deje pensar un rato.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les gustara :).


End file.
